fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline Sycamore
Madeline Sycamore '''(マドリン シカモア Maderīn Shikamoa) is SingMeloetta's main cure, who makes her first appearance in the Love♥Pretty Cure series. Her alter-ego is '''Cure Princess. She has the habit of appearing without warning in the hometown of the main protagonists; This happens so frequently that it has become a running joke with every series she appears in. Madeline is a mysterious, naive, and curious girl. Her curiosity usually gets her into trouble She is the only Pretty Cure with no "permanent power." However, she only has one specific power category every season, so she is by no means more powerful than any other cure. History Love♥Pretty Cure In this series, Madeline is a cure who has the power of beauty. Madeline suddenly appeared in the small town of Aisaki, along with her mascot Lulu. As Aisaki Town is a town small enough to the point where it seems everyone like knows everyone, her sudden appearance in the town caused panic, as no one seemed to know her, contrary to the norm. However, the panic subsided after the events of the third episode, when she is taken in by Cure Promise to live with her. She seems to know a lot about Pretty Cures, and is rather helpful to the cures on teaching them the basics of becoming Pretty Cures. Lulu tries to convince Cure Promise to let her join in fights with enemies from Heartbreak Land sooner rather than later, but Cure Promise is convinced that even though she's a helpful ally, she's currently to weak to do any physical fighting. She finally does fight against the Kageri in Episode 7, proving that she is also a powerful fighter. However, it's soon proven that she's not perfect, as she seems to have a complete breakdown whenever she's overwhelmed or in distress. This furthers Makoto's arguments that even though she appears to be around their age physically, she's just a baby when it comes to what she knows about their world. By the end of the series, Heartbreak Land is returned to it's natural state as the Land of Romance, and Madeline is revealed to have been the Princess of the Pretty Kingdom, a kingdom that expands far and wide, and she rules over a land of Fairies, and must then leave her two friends in order to be able to help other rising Pretty Cures with their duties. Appearance In her civilian form, Madeline has brown hair worn in two drill pigtails, with each of the held up by sugar pink ribbons. She has pale pink eyes, and is usually seen wearing cute attire, usually in some shade of pink. As Cure Princess, Madeline's pigtails are let loose and fall into long, straight lime green hair that goes down to her waist. At the top of her hair, she wears a fancy silver tiara with two pink gems in the first section and two baby blue gems in the second section. Her Cure outfit in her normal mode is a pink princess gown starting with a blouse that has a single white and hot pink lace cuff. The skirt is composed of two layers; the top layer is hot pink with white curves on it, with the second layer being simple white fabric. She also wears white flat shoes with hot pink sparkles. Cure Princess Main Article: Madeline Sycamore/Cure Princess Etymology Madeline is a French name. In the Aikatsu! universe, she is a French-Japanese idol. Sycamore refers to Sycamore trees. Cure Princess refers to a princess, a daughter of a king or queen, ready to take their position when it is her time. Trivia * She is the first cure to share her Cure name, as she shares it with Hime Shirayuki from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! However, they have very little in common. * Madeline is the ninth Cure to come from another world, the first eight being Milky Rose, Cure Passion, Cure Beat, Cure Muse, Cure Sword, Cure Princess, and Cure Scarlet. * She is the fifth cure to be an actual princess, preceded by Cure Muse, Cure Ace, the other Cure Princess and Cure Scarlet. * Certain parts of her design and personality were inspired by Falulu Bokerdole, another character voiced by Chinatsu Akasaki. * She is the first Pink Cure to not be the main cure. * Along with her mother and father, she is the only known member of a royal family in Pretty Cure to not have an extensive name. * She loves to sing, and is great at it. She often performs in the Pretty Kingdom. Category:Pink Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Category:User:SingMeloetta Category:Love♥Pretty Cure